


Powerful Legacies

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apercy - Freedom, Bottom!Percy, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Mpreg, New Thebes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praetor!Hazel, Praetor!Reyna, Slash, Top!Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Apollo last saw his lover and their family. Monsters have been attacking more frequently and the god persuades the hero to move back to New Thebes. The sun god is relieved to say the least and maybe he's not the only one. While Percy seems to be getting comfortable more quickly than he thought he would, his children seem to be taking it with mixed reactions. And what's this about their mum being a hero and them being demi-gods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is one out of three Easter presents for my friend Jacksonofthesea. (Check out her story!) And because she's been so supportive and encouraging that I decided to write her a few things. I was originally going to be a cute little one-shot but the first story (to be uploaded when I've edited it)turned into a series, maybe bit darkish? And that wasn't very 'Here's a present for you! Happy Easter!' So, I tried again, and this has also turned into a series (gods what is wrong with me that I can't update my other stories?) BUT, I am writing a nice/cute/fluffy one-shot, I don't care how long it takes! But yeah, I just got back from Germany and there was no internet, and guys if you're annoyed with me (like some other people on other sites) tell me, just drop a hint on the story you want me to update because I honestly do forget because my life is really busy right now. Or just quickly tick a pox in the poll, thanks. So all the Easter present stories will be Apollo/Percy (Apercy?) since she loves that pairing and we both agree that there just isn't enough of that pairing out there. Oh, and I have a Trojan-horse virus on my laptop and I'm giving it to someone to fix it (and keep everything on my laptop and not clear it) but I won't get it back for like, a week. But it's worth it, and I will copy most of my works on paper or something and try to continue writing like that. Ok, I think that's everything, now to get on with the story...

**Warnings - Slash**

**Parings - Apollo/Percy (Main), Artemis/Thalia,** **Briareos/Kymopoleia**

**Apercy/Jackson family = Aquarius 'Andy' Jackson, Sage Jackson, Sibyl Jackson, Cyrus 'Corey' Jackson, Phoebo Jackson**

**Artemis/Thalia family = Senga Zoë Hunt**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Percy Jackson characters, just my OC's which are their kids.**

* * *

 

"Mum! Sage and Sibyl are hitting me again!" Aquarius's sea green eyes, identical to his mothers, shinned brightly while he tried to ward off his sisters. "Tell them to stop!" the eldest whined as he ran around the field that was their backyard, with his black hair getting caught in the wind; turning it even messier than usual. Tan arms blocked his sister's playful blows as they tried to grab him. His sisters really were a sight to see; the normally golden spun hair caked with mud and twigs like their older brothers'. Fierce apple green eyes filled with excitement for their game. The sun was shining down onto their sun kissed skin and seemed to give it a shining glow. The twins looked ready to cause terror at anytime and anyplace.

Their mother laughed good-naturally as he looked through the open window. Honestly, what would it be like if they had neighbours? It was a good thing they lived in the country-side.

"Mummy, can I lick the spoon? Pwetty pwease?" the son of Poseidon looked down to his side where his fourth eldest child was bouncing up and down on his tinny feet; trying to snatch the chocolate covered spoon that was perched on top of the tall blue counter.

"Alright Cyrus, but just the spoon, not the bowl this time too. Okay?" the young adult raised an eyebrow but smiled lovingly as he handed the small child the messy wooden spoon.

"Okway." Sea blue eyes filled with joy as he was handed his chocolate desire. His mother ran a hand through his dirty sandy locks before going back to work on the big blue chocolate cake. Just as Cyrus finished licking the spoon without dropping too much onto the tile kitchen floor, (it was actually everywhere) the front door was opened and shut.

"Honey, I'm home!" Came a bright warm voice. "I've always wanted to say that." Chuckled the voice. A young male with golden sandy hair appeared in the archway of the kitchen that joint from the living room onto the dining room. The male smiled warmly at him; his sky blue eyes filled with joy and happiness.

"Daddy!" Came his muffled excited shout. Cyrus ran to the man; his father already on a bent knee so the young boy could grab him, before lifting his child up. Squeezing him in the best warmest bear hug only his daddy could ever give. "I missed you!" Cyrus announced as he looked up into his father's eyes.

His father chuckled, "I missed you too buddy." He didn't seem to mind that his son was getting his expensive clean clothes covered in dyed blue chocolate. "And your siblings, where are they?" his clear eyes looking around for them.

"They're outside Apollo." His mother giggled.

"Ah," Apollo responded, looking outside to spot his other children. He smiled as he spotted his twin daughters 'attacking' their older brother by two years. Apollo kept his son close; holding him on his hip. For a newly turned four year old the kid wasn't very heavy, but then again Apollo was a god; super strength and all. The immortals eyes turned to his younger lover. "Percy," He smiled, putting down his son so Cyrus could run off to his older siblings. "I missed you." Wrapping his arms around the hourglass waist he loved so much before pecking Percy's cheek.

"As have I." admitted the hero of Olympus, turning to kiss the god on his lips.

Apollo tasted chocolate, strawberries (one of his lovers' favourite foods) and a taste that was simple Percy. The kiss began to get more heated, with hands clinging and grabbing at clothing but before the moment could escalate to more intense and pleasurable activates, a wailing cry shattered the moment. The god of art turned to see who the culprit was, only to find big baby round sky blue eyes; identical to his own, watching them. Apollo raised a fine eyebrow as the child, who could not be older than a few months, glared at him. Could baby's even glare? The god was honestly baffled. Who was this kid? Ok, so maybe he had been gone for a while, but only a year! A horrible agonizingly long year. There was godly stuff to deal with; all the gods had to go. Apollo didn't want to leave but Percy had forced him to; saying that he had duties and that even though Zeus was sometimes (all the time) paranoid about new and old threats, it had to be important if it took up a whole year. Apollo shuddered, yes it was very important that he had left, but things were better now and the gods had come home.

"Oh baby, its ok. Mummy's coming." Apollo was about to interrupted his lover and say that now was not the appropriate time to get kinky; especially when their kids were outside and they were in front of a grumpy baby. Before Percy unwrapped himself from their love cocoon and rushed over to the kid. The sun god was shell-shocked. ' _Mummy?'_  He took another look at the kid only to find it smirking at him in triumph as Percy ditched the god of oracles, to bounce the baby up and down, cooing lovingly to it. That's it; the baby was going down, who did this kid think it was? How dare it steal  _his_  Percy?

"Percy…" Apollo cautioned. "What is  _that_?" he indicated to the smirking baby. Seriously, how could this baby glare and smirk?

"Hm? Oh, he's our son." The green eyed male replied non-chantingly as he continued to fuss over the spoiled brat; in Apollo's opinion anyway. Wait, what did his lover say?

"Son?  _Our_ son?" his immortal handsome head hurt.  _What?_

Percy seemed to understand that the god didn't seem to grasp the facts together. "Yes, he's our son. The last time you were here, you told me what Zeus had said; about you having to leave for a year. And so we," the son of Poseidon blushed dark crimson and licked his suddenly dry lips, "we chose to spend our last night together, before we saw each other again, in a memorable way." He finished, seeming happy with his choice of words. "This is Phoebo." He introduced after a while of feeling uncomfortable with the way Apollo was staring at him with his mouth hanging to the floor.

Apollo shook his head. No wonder the kid had identical eyes as him. The god of poetry looked at the baby again;  _really_  looked. The baby had straight black hair, the gods' eyes, and the kid obviously had Apollo's attitude problem as well.  _Oh dear, this was not good._ The kid was taking away  _his_  Percy-time! The immortal was about to grump about this before he remembered something. "Phoebo?" he questioned. His lover nodded and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"After your grandmother, Phoebe." The only living demi-god son of Poseidon put their son back in his bright cushion blue ocean-themed highchair. The kid was back to looking,  _oh so innocent_ , the moment Percy's head turned to fuss over him. Were they sure this baby wasn't somehow related to Hermes? Apollo's side didn't count. Their son was making goo-goo noises and cute gurgling sounds when the front door opened again.

"Ok, I've got the milk, the extra napkins and the extra party hats. I also picked up some stuff for the baby you wanted, but I'm not so sure if it's correct. This 21st century stuff is so confusing; back in ancient Greece all you needed was-"

"Sister?!" Apollo exclaimed scandalised. It took him a few moments to recognise her but here she was. His twin sister Artemis, who was normally in the form of a twelve year old girl was now looking like a normal young adult; with her golden sandy coloured hair (just like her brothers) pulled up in a high pony-tail that was braided down her back, sky blue eyes with some light mascara and earthy eyeshadow, and a casual but formal earthy green flowing dress that came down below her knees. She looked beautiful, and was staring impatiently at him; seeing as he just interrupted her speech. "Wow little sister, I never thought I'd see the day-"

"That's  _older_  sister. How many times do I have to tell and remind you that I'm  **older**?!" Artemis exclaimed. Apollo swore he could see a vein pumping through her forehead.

The god of music held up his hands in a 'chill' motion. "I'm sorry lil' sis, it's just that-"

The goddess of the moon bared her teeth and growled, interrupting him _. Wow, someone was spending way too much time in the wild with their dogs._  The sun god shivered.

"Thank you Artemis, you're a lifesaver." Poseidon's son gratefully took the shopping bag after giving the goddess of the hunt a quick arm-hug. Apollo could only stare with boogie eyes and an open mouth. Was his sister being… friendly? To a  _male_? He had to sit down; the room was tilting.

Artemis strode over to where Phoebo was eating messily in his highchair before looking at her younger twin brother. "Aw, he's just like Apollo was at his age!" she cooed turning back to the baby, but not after smirking at her twin's gaping face. The baby gurgled cross-eyed before drawing random lines and swirls in front of him, the bowl had somehow ended up on the floor. "Where are my other nieces and nephews?" the goddess questioned, trying to manoeuvre her way around the food covered floor; weren't the tiles supposed to be pure white?

"Oh, their outside trying to kill each other." Percy replied as if this was ordinary day-to-day activity before going back to icing the gorgeous looking blue cake.

"Oh goodie," Artemis gleamed, "That means I can teach my wonderful nieces some new tricks!" and after that, ran out the door to join the children's game.

"I fear what she will teach the girls, she seems very biased about them." The immortal sighed before falling onto a kitchen chair dejectedly. His lover smiled sweetly and walked over to massage his shoulders.

"Don't worry love. Artemis love our children and they love their aunt." The raven haired male soothed.

"Why is Arty here?" the blonde wondered aloud.

"The same as you dear; she heard it was our sons' birthday and decided to come. Between you and me, I think she keeps tabs and missed them. She has also been gone a year; leaving Thalia in charge of the Hunt; as you know. But she has of course already been there first." The hero said.

"Ah yes, how  _is_  Thalia doing?" Apollo was genially curious. A loud groan of his interrupted his musing as Percy worked on a particularly hard knot in his shoulder blade.

"She's fine, happy now that Artemis is back. Have you seen your little niece? She's around Phoebo's age, albeit a month or two older, but they get along surprisingly great. I've baby sited before, maybe that's why Artemis likes me now." The plague god contained his snort at Percy's ramblings. His sister has liked Percy since the boy saved her at age fourteen, not to mention he had befriended Zoë. The chaste goddess was also the one to push Apollo into asking Percy out. The god smiled at the memory of their first date before he was pulled back to the present with more of his lovers' cute ramblings. "You do know about your niece right?" the powerful demigod questioned seriously as he turned to look at him.

"Senga? Yes I know, her name means sacred and chaste. Very fitting concerning her parents and all." The older of the two joked. But seriously, he had seen his niece before he came here quickly, and Senga was so adorable. The baby had Thalia's pitch black hair and Artemis' steely piercing silver eyes. And in her miniature baby hunter clothes, she was so adorable. But not as adorable as his daughters had been at her age, he didn't care if he was being biased about the fact. His daughters were going to be so beautiful. The god of prophecy shuddered at the thoughts of the teenage years coming up; phone pills, late partying… boys… Apollo's right eye twitched at the last thought. His sister was very fond of his girls and had dropped more than a few hints that she would welcome them into the Hunt…

Percy stopped his talking and stared at the god of poetry, as if sensing what the immortal was thinking and glared at him. "Apollo don't you even dare." He warned before finishing the massage and going back to the heavenly smelling cake.

The handsome god huffed and started playing around with the blue pointy part hats on the table like a child scorned by his parents. "Who are these for anyway?" he questioned while holding up a sea themed hat in front of him to examine it. "There's, like, a dozen." The handsome youth couldn't be bothered to count them right now.

"Well, my father is coming since he missed me and his grandkids, Artemis; as you know, my brother Triton, my sister Kymopoleia and her husband Briareos. Thalia couldn't because she's looking after the Hunt and her daughter, mum and Paul are on vacation because I told them they needed a break. They've been babysitting the kid's lots of times when I went looking for jobs and-"

"Jobs?" Apollo interrupted. When the hero of Olympus nodded, the god continued. "You know you don't have too, I can pay for anything and everything you need." Why would Percy be out looking for jobs? Their arrangement had been fine before he left; Apollo paid and Percy looked after everything. It had been great, so why was Percy leaving their kids with his parents and unprotected?

The younger adult sighed. "I can't keep leaning to you for support. I need to work and not laze about." He tried to reason with the sun god but the blonde just shook his head.

"Percy, you've been in two wars. You're not lazing about! You're a hero; you're brave, strong, selfless and good. And I love you."

The demi-god sighed but decided not to continue, he knew how Apollo could be. "There have been monsters more recently; they smell our children." Percy admitted his fears.

The god of medicine stiffened. "I thought you found a way to hide their scents?"

"I did, but it seems that the more children, the less it works." The parent breathed out tiredly. "I've managed to kill any before they got too close but it's not working anymore. I hate to say it, but maybe," the son of Neptune paused. "Maybe it's time to tell them who you really are, who  _they_  really are."

The son of Zeus stiffened. They had been holding it off until now. Percy had found a way to keep monsters far away from their children and covered their scents. It had worked perfectly and effectively until it started to weaken around the time Cyrus was born. Now it seemed that with five dyslexic, ADHD younglings it just wasn't working anymore. "You could move back to New Thebes?" Apollo suggested. "All of you would be safe there, you would-"

But the Jackson just shook his head sadly. "I can't go back there, you know I can't. Nearly everyone I knew before the wars is dead. They've been dead for countless of years and all the young children want to hear of is the glory but never the deaths and sacrifices. And what do you think will happen when I go back? What if they still talke about 'The Percy Jackson'? I don't want people to suck up to our kids or pamper them. What if they become spoiled and selfish?" tears rolled down the hero's cheeks before the blue eyed man stood up and whipped them away.

"That's not true; you know our children would never be spoiled or arrogant like that. As for the kissing up, I can't say that might not happen but you all would be safe and alive. Please Percy," the god begged, and he didn't usually beg for anything. "Please come home, back to New Thebes, everyone would breathe easier, even the gods. I know none of you want to admit it but you do care for them and they care for you. Major and Minor. Please Percy, just please." Apollo didn't know whose tears were whose anymore. He knew he was crying, but he couldn't handle the thought of Percy or any of their family dying.

"How is it now?" Percy questioned unsurely but intrigued. The god of archery smiled, this was good; it meant Percy was considering moving back there.

"Well New Rome and New Thebes are so big they now lap into each other, the middle area where the two join is called New Thessaloniki. Children aged 10 and upwards train and learn in New Rome for the first half of the day before hopping onto the train that goes all through and around the cities, or on other transports, to get to Camp Half-Blood for the rest of the day. When it's time to go home they either walk, get picked up, dropped off by friends or take the different transport systems to get back home." The god of light explained.

"So what's happening at Camp Half-Blood for the first part of the day, and New Rome in the second?" Percy questioned confused.

Apollo smiled. "Well, at Camp the youngsters, play and learn; like a day-care and nursery. You don't really have to bring your child to Camp until their about four or five, because that's when the school system starts and they stay at camp to learn until their about nine or ten; then they learn in New Rome at school. From the ages ten to twelve they learn like normal, just like at camp for the first half of the day before they go to the camp to train a little after lunch with the rest of the classes from New Rome. They don't start serious training until they turn thirteen, and obviously; the older they get, the more they train and learn just like in a real school. It's like this for everyone. Everything is really the same just better and bigger." The god of knowledge and civic order smirked proudly as he finished, thinking of all the things his children and lover would love there. "And the best part? No mortals anywhere, not one single mortal in site and no monsters! They can't find anything you see. Everything is as I said; the same and very safe."

The last living son of Poseidon worried his bottom lip, "It sounds nice." He admitted. "But let's continue this discussion later. The cakes' ready and everyone should be here soon. Apollo nodded with a smile.

* * *

"You really should call more often baby brother." Kymopoleia disapprovingly scolded as her husband made tsked movements and wagged his finger behind her back. Briareos was really not helping the situation. The goddess of violent storm waves placed her hands on her hip, her brown eyes narrowed and her light brown hair all tangled like she just pulled a fishing net out of it. "I mean honestly Perseus, you hardly come by for dinner anymore and I miss you." The goddess eyes turned softly sad and Percy felt guilty, he knew she was still insecure about herself and he didn't want her to feel like he didn't love or appreciate her anymore.

"I miss you too Kelly, it's just that I've been busy with," his sea green eyes searched the room. "Monsters." he finished in a whisper after seeing his children were distracted by a water show his father was putting on. Show-off.

His immortal sisters' eyes filled with concerned understanding. Kymopoleia opened her mouth, no doubt to offer her help, before she was interrupted by their immortal older brother.

"You could bring them down to the sea, you know, Perseus. Mum, dad, our siblings, and our subjects love you all. It wouldn't be a problem at all." Triton came to rest a hand on his younger brothers' arm.

"I know, but I can't just keep them down there. Besides, I'm thinking of moving to New Thebes." He glanced shyly at his older brother. Triton, who was usually in his green merman form, looked completely human. The god of the navy had piercing sea green eyes and short cropped black hair, he was muscular and you could see the build form even though he wore a formal coat and tie.

The messenger of the sea was surprised but smiled and hugged him. "That's good, dad will be pleased. You'll love it there Perseus, so many things both 'ancient' and modern for people to do. The temples are great, even dads! They named his 'the most awesome' like you first joked about." Triton proudly announced. "And my temples' amazing too! Oh little brother its-"

"Now-now Triton, don't overwhelm Percy, we all know how you get when you start talking about your temple and cabin." The earth shaker warned coming over to hug his youngest son before turning to his other children and son-in-law. "The children were getting bored of the 'magic' water show. They want to see you, but be warned; their getting restless for cake." The others dashed off to their favourite niece/nephew as quick as wind nymphs.

The god of the sea laughed deeply before looking over at Percy with a proud smile and gentle eyes. "How are you my boy?" he questioned softly but seriously.

"I'm fine," the demi-god breathed out none to convincingly. Poseidon seemed to pick up on it but thought of the wrong reason.

"Is it Apollo? I knew he was trouble! I warned that sun god that if he  _ever_  hurt you I would-" his voice and temper rose with the seas, eyes becoming darker and darker with each syllable.

Percy quickly shook his head and held up his hands, trying to calm his father down. "No, no, no! It's not Apollo! He's amazing. It's just that, I'm moving back to New Thebes, it was Apollos idea, but I don't know where to live there or how to move everything and I have to tell the kids about-"

"You're moving back to New Thebes?" his father's eyes light up brightly and happily. "Oh that's fantastic! I always knew that sun god would be good for you!" the storm god blabbered happily; his son couldn't help but smile _._

 _At least dad likes Apollo now._  Percy thought.

"The outskirts of the cities are so close to the sandy beach that stretches from Camp all the way to New Rome and further! The houses on the outskirts are so close, all you have to do is open your back door and the beach is in your backyard! Well sort of, obviously you have your own backyard and have to walk to the beach because it's public but-" Poseidon raised his hands. "By the gods, oh you know what I mean and what I'm trying to say Perseus!" the god was so happy he wouldn't let his son go from their hug. The immortal couldn't believe his luck, his favourite son was going to be safe and alive and so would his grandkids. Poseidon hoped he would have many legacies lasting generations. His wonderful joyful musings were interrupted by a crash. The god startled but his son sighed tiredly like this was normal.

"Don't worry about that. Come on, the kids are getting restless. Let's have some cake." The hero smiled as his father nodded eagerly.

* * *

Aquarius's large sea green eyes stared intently at the blue chocolate heaven he had smelt all morning. His mum was so cool; doing this for him. The cake was round, big and blue with green and white icing wonderfully decorating the entire cake, and a number 8 right in the middle. The birthday boy licked his lips hungrily, eyeing it with such intensity his aunt's thought it would disappear. The young boy wanted to eat it so badly! But he couldn't yet because he was waiting for Cyrus to come back from the bathroom, so instead he pulled his blue party hat higher on his head; making an even bigger mess of his black unruly hair and looked around the big square light-wooden table that had a white and blue ocean themed spread on it. He was at the head of the table; for obvious reasons, with Sage to his left and Sibyl to his right. Those twins were eyeing his cake too; no doubt trying to come up with a plan to eat it all themselves. The young demi-gods eyes narrowed at the thought before glancing at them with narrowed eyes. He stopped instantly when his aunt Artemis raised an amused eyebrow at him. He ducked his head blushing; he forgot that she was sitting next to Sibyl! Sea green eyes roamed the table once more to see which relatives came to this birthday party, it was normally just his mum, dad and siblings. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

On his left next to Sage were his aunt Kelly, uncle Briny and his grandfather Don. He smiled when he remembered the magic show his grandfather did. He couldn't wait to tell everyone at school that his grandfather was a magician! To his right, after his youngest sister Sibyl, were his aunt Arty, his mum (when he got back from the bathroom with Cyrus), his dad, and then his uncle Triton. His dad seemed to be uncomfortable, squirming in his seat under the looks of Triton and his grandfather; Aquarius didn't understand why his dad was uncomfortable when all they were doing was staring at him. Although, his mum always said it was impolite to stare… maybe his dad just needed to go to the bathroom too. The birthday boy shrugged to himself.

The demigods' eyes immediately perked up when he saw his mum and little brother returning from the bathroom. He sat up straighter as he watched their mum help Cyrus into his seat at the opposite end of the table before he went to sit next to dad. Cyrus seemed to understand that everyone had been waiting for him and blushed embarrassed. No one noticed when he returned though because everyone was eyeing the staring match going on between his granddad, uncle and father. But his little brother didn't see that, all he saw was that he was late and shyly glanced up to his older brother apologetically. Aquarius just smiled gently to help encourage his baby brother and let him know he didn't do anything wrong. Cyrus seemed to be really insecure of himself; even at just four years old. The eldest of the children didn't like that; his brother seemed to sometimes think that his siblings didn't want to be around him. That wasn't the case; they just didn't always know their own strength was all. He would have to remember to spend more time with his little brother. It wasn't that much of a problem before, but since there was now a new baby in the family, mum couldn't always spend his time with Cyrus like he used too. So, Aquarius was going to always be there for his younger brother and fulfil the promise he made to himself the day his brother was born; to be the best big brother there ever was. He smiled confidently, approving of his new purpose.

His mum seemed to whisper a few words to his own father and brother before Aquarius's uncle started to say something. His mum just cut him off and began a glaring match before they seemed to remember where they were and what was happening. His mum turned to him and smiled before walking up to him to light the big number 8 candle, but just before he could light it there was a knock at the front door. The adults seemed to stiffen and become more alert but his mum just frowned confused and went to open the door.

His dad grab his mum's arm as he passed, saying something; he couldn't really hear anything over his sisters excited chatter. His mum just shook his head and carried on towards the door.

Everything was silent and tense, even his sisters had picked up on the changed atmosphere and stopped talking.

"Zeus?" his mother's voice exclaimed in surprise confusion.

 _Who?_  Aquarius thought.

* * *

"Zeus?" the green eyed youth exclaimed surprised. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" the poor demigod was so confused.

The King of the gods seemed to stumble for words before he cleared his throat and stood straight. "I'm here for the, ah, birthday party." He god pronounced 'birthday party' like it was an exotic/foreign word he just heard for the first time. The god of lightning frowned. "That is today isn't it? Now?"

Percy nodded his head jerkily, eyes staring in shock. The electric blue eyed immortal seemed to account this and tried to not be as awkward as he felt.

"I, um, brought a present." He coughed, handing over a big blue present with aeroplanes on. "Aquarius likes blue things, doesn't he?" Zeus asked worriedly; he hoped he got it right.

"No, I mean yes, he loves blue." The hero continued to stare, flabbergasted that Zeus even knew the name of his eldest son. He seemed to remember he was staring and that it was rude, but to his surprise the god laughed.

"Oh good," the immortal sighed with relief. "I was worried I got the date wrong with the child. You have so many now. There's Aquarius, the twins; Sage and Sibyl, Cyrus; who was formally your youngest, and now there's Phoebo too!" the god waved his hands about. "I don't know how you keep track of all of them. I'm not late am I? I do hope I'm not."

"I-um-well… huh?" Percy tilted his head to the side like a puppy and furrowed his brows.

The King of Olympus sighed and explained. "I know how I treated you before when you were younger and I'm sorry. You're a hero and," he paused and swallowed what was left of his pride. "And even I have to admit, it's been boring with you being gone and so far away." He grumbled the last part. "And I have been keeping an eye on my grandkids since they were born, from the eldest to the youngest. Poseidon isn't their only grandfather you know." The lord of the sky crossed his arms and raised both his dark eyebrows.

"No, I know you are. It's just that you've never… well…" Percy looked up at the god. "Never mind." He decided; he would rather not be turned into an animal (or worse) on his sons' special day. "We're just about to light the cake. Come in, please." He opened the door wider for the older immortal to step through. The youthful hero closed and locked the door as his uncle made his way to the kitchen table. Percy's head rested gently on the door;  _well this will be an interesting day_. He thought sarcastically. Although he really did hope his father Poseidon and uncle Zeus wouldn't start a fight.

* * *

 _Don't look, don't look, whatever you do don't look_. Was the repeated chant his Zeus's head. The god tried to look anywhere but at the accusing stares of his older brother and his brothers' oldest son. The god of law glanced at his fair haired son. Apollo didn't look comfortable either but less stiff now that his lovers' protective male family had a new subject to target. Zeus glared at him with intense dark eyes.  _Chicken_. He thought. Poseidon opened his mouth to say something; no doubt to question why Zeus had showed up in the first place, before Percy came back and smiled gently and tried to explain who he was to the children who never knew he even existed. Gods that boy really was a life saver, one more second and he was sure Poseidon would have wiped out his triton and skewered him.

"Mummy, who's that man?" Cyrus pointed and stared at the stranger that oozed power. He didn't like this man; he scared him. The man raised a dark brow that made the young child shiver slightly.

"It's rude to point." The man's voice was firm and held authority.

Cyrus shivered again, even though the man was sitting next to him and his grand-pappy he felt scared. It was silly, he knew, his grandpa was a magician and wouldn't let the strange man hurt him.

"That's you grandfather Zeus. You dad's father." His mum tried to sound enthusiastic. His siblings all tilted their heads, like mum did when he was confused.

 _Zeus._  It sounded weird but he didn't think he man would appreciate him saying that; he would probably be even grumpier then he looked. Why was this Zeus grumpy? Why didn't he smile? Cyrus didn't like it when people frowned, they should be happy all the time! Maybe he just needed a better and happier name?

"Zu-Zu!" Cyrus decided, pointing to the strange man that was apparently his other grandfather. Zu-zu didn't look anything like his pappy did. His pappy had blonde hair, where this man had pitched black. Sky blue eyes, where his grandfather and electric blue. His daddy was always happy where this man seemed to always frown.

Zeus coughed and spluttered, staring at the child flabbergasted, but not outraged, this was his grandchild after all and he didn't think Apollo would appreciate having one less child to worry about. He couldn't seem to form the words he tried to get out. "Zu-zu?" he questioned incredulously. The young child that looked so much like the sun god nodded enthusiastically like this was his greatest achievement before pointing at him again and shouting that infernal stupid nickname. "No, I don't think so." The sky god would absolutely  **not**  be called that.

"Zu-Zu!" the child repeated stubbornly, his sky blue eyes help determination. Zeus groaned, oh gods, with this child's blood-line there would be no persuading him otherwise. There was just too much stubborn blood in him.

They kept arguing about it, going back and forth like a yo-yo before Zeus's hands flew up in the air and he yelled defeated, "Oh all right damn you! Zu-zu it is. Grandpa lightning Zu-zu!" he used the word  _lighting_ instead of freaking because he didn't think his son and nephew would like it if the children's vocabulary consisted of swears and curses at such a young age.

Cyrus was thrilled and clapped excitingly before shoving his grandfather a blue pointy party hat. "Wear." The young Jackson declared. His grandfather sighed and put on the ocean themed hat like it burned his skin.

The room was quiet; shocked silence because the King of the gods, who blasts anyone who dares look at him wrong, just got told what to do by a  _child._  And no one was more pleased than the birthday boy who smirked and winked at his little brother for being a ' _bad boy'_ , for once.

"Ok, well, cake and candles. I don't care if another knock or family member come in here, we are lighting the cake." The son of Poseidon stated firmly and lights his son's birthday cake. "Make a wish." He whispered in his eldest sons' ear.

What could Aquarius wish for that he didn't already have? The young boy thought hard, his dark brows furrowed in concentration before looking at his family. He knew his wish and thought, 'I wish for my family to stay together and I want to be there for my little brother.' With that he blew out all his candles, green eyes bright as he licked his lips.

His mother laughed, "Great, now who want's some cake?"

 _Finally!_ The son of Apollo and Percy thought.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Zeus." Percy gratefully said, washing the last of the dishes.

"Tis' no problem, Perseus." The powerful god continued drying a spoon.

"Apollo won't admit it, but he was glad you came and the children seem to like you."

Zeus didn't say anything back to his brothers' son but smiled gently and picked up a plate to dry it.

Meanwhile Apollo was tucking his children into bed. Phoebo was the first for Morpheus to claim and Poseidon had reluctantly handed the baby over. The god had no trouble finding which his youngest child's room was; since their names were decorated on the door with the different colours that they chose.

Phoebo's room was the smallest but just as beautiful as the rest. At least the other rooms were beautiful when they weren't messy with toys and cloths lying about. Tucking Phoebo into his blue and yellow crib was heart stopping for Apollo. He had only done this with Percy's –  _their_  – children.

Phoebo looked so innocent, oblivious to the real dangers of the world. The immortal softly stroked his sons black hair and cheek, relieved that soon they all would be safe in the city of New Thebes. Drool started to slid out of Phoebo's mouth but Apollo just whipped it away. The god couldn't believe his lover had named their son after his grandmother. "Percy truly is amazing." He whispered to himself before reluctantly leaving to put his other children to bed.

Sage and Sibyl's room was yellow and pink. Don't ask the god how the room managed to look nice with those two colours, but it did. Percy really could do anything, it seemed. The children were all cleaned up (they had to shower before they went to bed) and were in their blue and yellow pyjamas. Well, pyjamas for Sage and a nightdress for Sibyl, both had tatty-teddy logos on. Apollo made sure everything was locked and his daughters safe and cosy before gently closing the door of their room.

Apollo tucked in the birthday boy; everything was blue in Aquarius' room. Apollo smiled gently as he took in all the sea themed objects, the only thing that wasn't Poseidon related was the arrows and bow next to his sons' bed. The god shook his head; he would have to take Andy to an archery range one day, or the forest. The god of archery thought about New Thebes, they had an archery range. He would take his son there when the family had settled. "Happy birthday son." The father whispered and kissed his brow before turning off his light.

The last to drop from exhaustion was, surprisingly, Cyrus. The blonde immortal smiled and shook his head amused, carrying his fourth eldest child to his room. His sons' room was much like his own on Mount Olympus. The room as a sunny yellow, only the ceiling was blue. Apollo was lost in his mind while tucking his son in bed warmly that he didn't notice sea blue eyes staring at him until he nearly had to heal himself of a heart attack. "I thought you were sleeping!" he whispered to his son.

"I was but," Cyrus hesitated. "I was thinking about what you and mummy told us."

The god of shepherds and cowherds stiffened. Yes, he remembered the conversation they had explained to their kids when most of the guests had gone, they hadn't explained about moving yet because no doubt Aquarius wouldn't like that, especially on his birthday. But the children didn't really understand what demi-gods meant and that their father was a god and their mother was a son of a god too. They thought a god meant someone who lived forever and had some kind of super-powers, which was as close as the parents had gotten tonight, they would explain again tomorrow.

"Don't worry about that tonight." Apollo gently brushed some sandy hair out of his sons' eyes. "Did you have a nice time today?" the father questioned.

His son nodded eagerly. "Lots and lots daddy!"

The god nodded happily and was just about to move from the bed when his little son grabbed his hand. Apollo turned concerned only to find Cyrus shyly glancing at him.

"Mummy usually reads me before I go to bed…it helps me sleep…" the four year old looked shyly but pointedly at his father until it clicked in the gods head what his son wanted and was trying to ask.

The sun god sat comfortably back onto his sons golden bed sheets. "All right buddy. What is it you would like me to read to you?"

Cyrus immediately shoved a large brown book into his father's hands excitedly, almost giddily.

"Poetry for young minds?" Apollo raised a golden eyebrow but couldn't help the proud feeling in his chest. It was strange, but sometimes Cyrus and he got along better than any of the other children did with him.

Cyrus nodded up and down so fast the immortal thought his head would fall off but the sunny god smiled softly and opened the book.

"Ok Corey, where do I start?" the son of Leto wondered as his son explained which poet was the best and why.

And with that, father and son stayed up to read and created a valuable loving moment between them that they would always remember.


	2. Welcome to New Thebes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are at the end so you can just read the story right away. Hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and my OC's.

About a month later the Jackson family were settled in a big house located on the outskirts of New Thebes, close to the beach and transport systems to get to places all over the cities. At first Aquarius had mopped about for days and locked himself in his room before they moved here; saying he had friends and school and even though he didn’t like it that much (because of the dyslexic and ADHD) he loved the clubs and teachers. Andy loved the fields and woods they would run around in that were behind their old house, he loved the lake they would swim in on hot summer days, the haystacks and barns they would play around on and hide in during hide-and-seek and he liked cycling with his friends up and down the country roads around the small cottages and village. But his most favourite? The demigod-legacy absolutely loved the clear night sky where you would see all the stars, planets and castellans. His mum and him would always go out at night for a little while and just lie beneath the stars and tell stories, share hopes and dreams.

And now what? That was probably all gone now. At least, he had thought that before they moved here. Turned out dad was right, everything was better. The fields were endless and depending on the time of year, the fields would change. You could climb so many different trees and pick the fruits. The beach was so close; all he had to do was walk it in less than five minutes from the back of his new house, and he didn’t even need shoes! The ticklish grass turned to soft sand the closer you got to the waves that would always seem to shine brighter when he approached. There were so many parks, he could skateboard and cycle with his siblings for as long as he wanted. Everyone was so friendly and open here. It was nice and calming. The money was weird though; the only currencies were these coins called drachmas and denarii. Aquarius was sure he would learn about it at school, or Camp. His mum said he would like it, said that he went there when he was twelve and fell in love with it. The green eyed son of Apollo hoped his mum was right, he was really nervous. The young boy didn’t know anyone! They moved here on the last week of the holidays a few days ago. None of them had left the house yet because of all the unpacking, but tomorrow that would change. Tomorrow he would try to make new friends in a place he had never been before; a place he had only ever heard about in stories from his mum.

Andy knew what he was; at least he thinks he does. It’s a little too much for his young brain to handle, but his parents said he would learn and understand more about it when he went to Camp.

The young male collapsed on his ocean blue bed tiredly and closed his eyes. Maybe he could give one of his friends a call?

**************************

It was late; the sounds of the night from harmless animals and trained monsters could be heard. Percy closed his eyes; at least his children were all tucked up and safe in their rooms. The hero turned and burrowed into his lover’s chest.

Apollo chuckled quietly and stroked Percy’s back soothingly for he knew what was bothering his uncle’s son. “Don’t worry about tomorrow love.” He kissed the top of Percy’s raven messy black hair. “Everything will be fine, I promise. If you want a job in New Rome, you might get a place on the senate, or even become praetor again of you wanted too. Or if you prefer New Thebes, there’s always Camp or a regular job.” The sun god smiled, “The point is; they have already accepted you, they just gave you time to settle in first. They-” he cleared his throat. “We have missed you Percy.”

Percy sighed tiredly and looked into his lovers lovely blue eyes. “I don’t won’t to be praetor, I heard who they were already and don’t want to take away their titles. Also how can I not worry? Our children don’t know anyone here and are understandably upset about moving. They probably hate me . . .” Small tears gathered in the corners of the hero’s beautiful blue-green eyes.

The sun god tutted and shook his head. “They don’t hate you Perce, you know that.” Apollo gently grasped the demigods chin to look him in the eyes. The son of Zeus knew who his lover was really referring too. “Aquarius is just a little grumpy right now, but he’s gotten better and I bet that tomorrow after school he will be happier.”

The son of Poseidon/Neptune sniffed but nodded and laid his head back onto the god’s sculptured chest. It didn’t take that much longer for Percy to fall asleep, not with how exhausted and worried he had been.

The god of medicine ever so gently pulled Percy even closer towards him and kissed the top of his raven hair. “You’ll all love it here,” Apollo whispered. “I promise.”

**********************

The screeching shrill of the home phone blazed through the house, making the eldest demigod-legacy fall out of bed with a thud. Andy groaned; he couldn’t wait for the hard wooden floor of his bedroom to be replaced by soft carpet. The green eyed boy grumbled, climbing back into bed until he smelt the mouth-watering breakfast that his mum had to be making. His nose rose in the air, followed by his blanket covered head as he sniffed out the scent of bacon, eggs, sausage and burnt toast. The son of Apollo leaped out of bed and followed the smell of bacon and eggs in a dream like state, ending up in front of a large size kitchen.  

His mum was rushing about the kitchen, house-phone nestled safely between ear and shoulder and frying pan in hand as he tried not to spill the contents inside it. The wailing of his baby brother nearly made Andy retreat but all the eldest had to do was look at the food and become strong again. He would _not_ accept defeat. Head high and back straight with determination, he marched into the kitchen.

“I know,” his mum said into the phone. “Yea – no I – alright, yes I will.”

Andy hopped onto a chair in front of a kitchen counter, staring at his mums back.

“Yep, I will, see you at eleven.” Percy sighed as he hung up. The son of Poseidon didn’t see his son until he turned around and nearly had a heart-attack. “Andy!” he placed a hand over his chest, “You scared the Fates out of me!”

The legacy had the decency to blush, “Sorry mum.” He said sheepishly.

“Oh it’s all right,” Percy smiled softly. “I was about to wake you anyway.” The hero placed a plate of bacon, sausage and eggs in front of his miniature look-alike. “How did you sleep?” Percy placed another, smaller plate with burnt toast on it next to Andy’s plastic cup filled with apple juice.

Why, you ask, is it a plastic cup?

Well the reason Aquarius had a plastic cup instead of a glass was because Percy had taken to replacing anything and everything even _remotely_ breakable, brittle or fragile.

The lesson had been learnt ages ago. It was a _long_ story . . .

Actually no, it wasn’t, the whole Jackson family just had this tendency to shatter and break things accidently and coincidently.

And it _totally wasn’t_ their fault; it was the god’s blood pumping inside them and doing summersaults every hour of every day.

“I slept okay,” he informed while his mum put more bread in the toaster and put butter on different soft ones.

“Good, good,” Percy distractedly muttered, nodding his head.

Andy placed his scrambled eggs onto his toast, “Who was on the phone?” he eyed his mum intently when he froze for a moment. “Anyone I’ve heard of before?” he questioned instead when all his mum said was _‘a friend’._

The grown up male was about to say more but the pitter-patter of small feet destroyed anymore words. The two Jackson look-a-likes turned and spotted a yellow blanket wrapped tightly around a young sandy haired boy. The moving bundle moved faster to get to their mother as soon as possible, with some yellow fluffy blanket trailing behind him on the floor like a villain’s cape.

The green eyed man heaved as he brought Cyrus close and placed him on his hip. “I was just about to come and get you,” Percy smiled and kissed his son’s cheek before placing the young boy at the kitchen table.

“But mummy,” the young blonde whined, “I wanna sit next to big bwother!” Cyrus pointed at Aquarius.

Percy tittered and shook his head, “The kitchen counter is too high for you sweetie, this is much better.” Their mum pattered Corey’s head before leaving to wake the twin’s upstairs.

“I still don’t see why you can swit up there,” the little blonde grumbled as he poked his small cut-up pieces of sausage.

“Because I’m a big boy!” Andy exclaimed proudly, and he was proud, until a small but loud wail of protest was heard from the baby. Andy looked sharply at Phoebo who was in a sunny themed highchair next to Corey. The bright happy theme was a contrast to the stormy grumpy look in the baby’s eyes.

Andy’s lip curled, sea green eyes narrowed.

Phoebo’s face scrunched, sky blue eyes narrowed.

It was a stare to the death.

The glaring contest was ruined when Cyrus sneezed with drool and snot running down his nose, which Phoebo thought was the funniest thing since the Adams Family and how could Andy note join in the laugh?

“Don’t laugh at me . . .” Corey mumbled; there was some hurt in his baby sky blue eyes.

That made Andy feel a little guilty; he didn’t mean to make his brother upset. The eldest legacy made his way over to Cyrus after hopping off his stool and grapping some kitchen towels.

“There we go,” he murmured, wiping away most of the snot. “You know we weren’t being mean when we laughed, right?” Aquarius’ sea green eyes earnestly gazed into his brothers blue ones.

“I know . . .” the golden boy muttered, poking at his breakfast as his brother continued to wipe his face.

“Hey,” Andy made sure to look Corey in the eye. “I would _never_ laugh at you being hurt. You got that?”

Cyrus took one look at his brother, _his hero_ , and nodded. Because he _did_ know that, but sometimes he felt week and small compared to his older siblings. Not that he’d tell anyone that.  He knew it was stupid, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

“There you go,” the eldest son of Apollo said as his brother smiled. After a quick kiss on the cheek (quick because everyone wanted to eat), Andy hopped back onto his stool while his younger brother rapidly spoke of his talking blue ice-cream dream. 

“Okay everyone, its 08:15, so let’s try to hurry up eating.” Their awesome mum said as he sat the twins at the kitchen table.

“Why mummy?” Cyrus asked, eating his jam toast.

“Because it’s school today! Remember?” Neptune’s son kissed his second son’s golden hair before turning his head and addressing Andy. “Now, I don’t need to pack you anything on the first day. Though, you will be given a bag and a list of some stuff I’ll need to get you at the end of today. So just have fun and make some friends!” Perseus smiled encouragingly.

 Aquarius returned the smile nervously before eating the last of his breakfast. “I guess I’ll brush my teeth then . . .” he trailed off, looking at his mother hopefully. When Percy didn’t change his mind about school being important Andy ran out the large kitchen before a lecture could happen.

The sea demi-god fondly shook his head at his son’s antics. A gentle tug of his shirt pulled the hero out of his musings.

“I’m finished twoo mummy,” Cyrus shyly looked at Percy.

“Yes you are Corey,” his mum kissed his cheek before gathering his and Andy’s plates. “Why don’t you go wash up too, I’ll be there soon.” His mum winked at him and began to wash the plates.

“Okay,” the forth eldest child said and skipped away with his warm blanket-cape.

And with that, there were four Jackson’s left in the sparkly kitchen.

*************************

It was 08:45 when everyone managed to get ready and in the car.

“Girls, stop hitting each other or I will move you to different seats!” the eldest Jackson tried strapping Phoebo into his car-seat but the baby kept moving his arms about at the last second. For such a small young kid, he was devious. _‘Thanks a lot, Apollo.’_ He thought, because he was sure this wasn’t how he acted when he was a baby . . . probably.

“Aquarius, don’t poke your sisters! Don’t make me come over there!” Finally managing to get the baby strapped in, he made sure to fasten Corey safely into his car-seat as well.

“Why does he get to sit in the front?” Sage protested over Phoebo’s angry cries.

“Cwause I don’t smell,” was Corey’s helpful reply.

“It’s his turn,” Percy tiredly sighed, he loved his kids but they really were a handful. Though what can you expect when you’re the parent of five AD-HD dyslexic half-blood kids?

The son of Poseidon sighed again when he saw the time; they really had to get going.

After getting lost a few times and threatening to crash the car, they finally got onto a dirt road. Andy looked out the windows; to his left trees went on for miles and along the side of the road. To his right there was Long Island Sound and it was beautiful with the blazing hot sun reflecting off the clear blue water; his father must be in a good mood.

Along the road somewhere Andy thought he saw his mum tense which in turn made his body stiffen and somehow more alert but when his sea green eyes scanned the area he didn’t see anything. Well except for a pile of rocks that looked like deer poop mostly hidden in the woods so he nearly didn’t spot it.

At the end of the road there was a large circle where lots of other cars were parked too. Parents were dropping off their kids and pinching their cheeks. The Jackson kids half hoped their mum wouldn’t do that, they needed to have _some_ playground cred after all.

The twins were helped out of their car seats by their older brother and waited for their mum to finish helping their younger brothers. The eldest Jackson siblings gently pushed each other around; ADHA was a pain, until their mum was ready and softly herded them forwards.

Sage was in awe as they passed people training, an arena and _lots_ of cabins. She thought she maybe saw an archery range and if so, then Sage was going to kick everyone’s butts.

 There were some people that whispered and pointed as they passed, but their gaze was on her mum. The legacy-demigod wondered why but stopped her thoughts as a big house appeared in front of her. It was a beautifully painted sky-blue with white trimming, it also had a bronze eagle weathervane with wind chimes that turn into young girls as it spun.

A deck went all round the blue house and it was covered in lawn chairs and tables, like a vacation home.  Walking up the white steps Sage noticed some people playing cards around a table. There was an incredibly handsome man along with two strange half donkey/goat-men (Satyr’s?).

Had she been paying attention, the young girl would have noticed how her mother tensed and slightly hesitated. But before she could notice the handsome man looked up from the game and stared at the family. He had curly hair so black it looked purple, along with watery blue eyes.

“Johnson?” the blue eyed man asked before a brief smile crossed his lips. “Why, the hero’s all grown up!” the tone was joyfully mocking as he stood and came to a stand in front of the Jackson family. The kid’s felt uneasy around this man; the feel of untapped power buzzed in the air, like when they were around their dad or grandparents.  

“Mr. D?” their mum spluttered a bit, slight blush creeping up his cheeks. “You look . . . different . . .”

The man named Mr. D smiled charmingly at Percy before turning his gaze onto the legacy-demigod children.

The scary man whistled, “My, I see my brother has been busy.” Mr. D dryly spoke while he surveyed the legacy Jacksons. The children felt like being scrutinized by him, if the dark look in his watery eyes was anything to go by. Their mum didn’t seem to notice the change in the man’s behaviour when he inspected them; he was too busy pulling Corey and Phoebo closer, trying to shield their ears.

“Dionysus, there are children here!” Percy exclaimed scandalized.

When Dionysus looked back at Percy his expression slightly softened. “I can see that,” he replied before again inspecting the children intently. When he glanced at Phoebo, it was like he didn’t know what to think.

“Can I see him?” the handsome man gestured towards their youngest sibling.

“I don’t think –”

“God,” Dionysus interrupted, as if that meant he could get his way and with a snap of his fingers Phoebo was suddenly in Mr. D’s arms. The whole Jackson family did a double take. When Dionysus made a snide remark about drooling running in the family, Sibyl thought that a perfect time to interrupt him.

“Dionysus? God of Wine?” the curly golden girl asked, apple green eyes curiously looking up. “But aren’t you also called Bacchus? Isn’t that your Roman name?”

Mr. D actually looked slightly impressed but just as his mouth opened, someone – or some _thing_ – came out onto the deck.

“Perseus?” a half-horse-man trotted onto the porch and gazed intently at their mum. He was a middle-aged white centaur from the waist down with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. Corey almost fainted on the spot; he had been looking slightly green since they passed some . . . un-mortal things on the way here but this just did it. Andy thought his brother was about to collapse.

“Chiron!” their mother ran up to the half-pony and hugged him; the horse-man looked to do the same. The children feared the horse would crush their mum, or suck the life out of him, which ever came first.

“Ah, it’s good to see you Percy,” Chiron held the hero at arm’s length to get a better look of him. “My, you’ve grown! Filled out too I see.”

“Are you implying I’m fat?” Percy jokingly held up his fists in a fighting position, making the man-horse laugh good naturally. Chiron laughed like he hadn’t in years, some tears even leaked from his eyes, but Sage thought that was more because of the reunion than their mum being embarrassing.

“Not at all Percy!” Chiron smiled, “But as much as I like catching up with you, I think you’re here for a _slightly_ different purpose?” the half-man’s gaze wondered over the children making Percy blush.

“Yeah, I am . . .” he trailed off not knowing what else to say, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Chiron nodded understandably. “We can talk in my office while the children watch the orientation film. Why don’t you introduce us first?”

Percy smiled and nodded, “Thanks. Chiron, these are my children Aquarius Lester, Sage Diana, Sibyl Latona, Cyrus Fred and Phoebo Lelantus.” He pointed to each individual as he said their names.

Mr. D let out a low whistle, “I see bad naming hasn’t been forgotten to the Jackson’s; must run in the family too.”

The Jackson children became dark sunburn red, they absolutely despised when their mum said their full names. Especially the middle ones.

The son of Poseidon let out a warning growl before Chiron placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Welcome children. I am Chiron; Immortal Trainer of Hero’s, Camp's Activities Director, and –” the half-horse spluttered a bit, looking with wide eyes at Mr. D who was gently bouncing baby Phoebo while quietly talking and nodding with Sybil.

Percy gave him a look with bored eyes that read, _you’re just noticing this now?_

The son of Kronos cleared his throat, “Well, err, anyway if you five –” Chiron pointedly looked at his old student with raised eyebrows which made Percy go red as well, “If you all just come into the living-room while I talk to your mother.”

The children followed the adults after Andy grabbed his baby brother from the supposedly-god as Corey ran and held hands with Percy.

*************************

“So I take it, Aquarius and Cyrus have nicknames?” Chiron smiled amused as he let his old student enter the room. “After all, they are your children. I don’t expect them to answer to their full names.” The centaur gestured in front of him. “Please, sit.”

“Yeah; Andy and Corey, though I don’t see what’s wrong with Cyrus’ name.” Percy sat on the comfy chair.

“Do you have anywhere you need to be?” the immortal trainer questioned.

“I have a meeting with the Praetor’s and then the Senate.” The hero replied shakenly. “I need to be there for ten o’clock, which also means I need to get there a couple of minutes before that.”

Chiron smiled at how mature and organised his student seemed to be. “You have nothing to worry about Percy,” the centaur smiled. “Everything will be fine.”

The son of Neptune nodded shakenly again and fiddled with his fingers. 

“Are you taking Cyrus and Phoebo with you? Sorry, I mean Corey.” Chiron knew that if Percy’s children inherited the hate for their full name, than Cyrus would prefer to be called by his nick-name.

The demi-god shook his head, “Corey would prefer to stay with his siblings and he also needs to get comfortable here. I also think Phoebo should stay here for the day if that’s alright, I know there’s other day-cares he could go to but I’d feel a lot more relaxed if he’d be here with you.” Percy admitted.

Chiron understood and for a few minutes they caught up with each other’s lives before they both decided Percy had to get going.

“And look after your siblings as well and –” Percy kissed both Sage and Sibyl on their cheeks in-between words, which got bright red blushes from both girls. Cyrus was clinging onto their mum for dear life and Aquarius was busy trying to keep a hold of his hyperactive baby brother. While through all of this, Mr. D looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Yes mum, we’ll call if something goes wrong or Phoebo cuts himself.” Sage was all but pushing their mother out the door while Corey dragged his feet along the floor to stop Percy from leaving.

“See you soon!” Sibyl shouted from her place on the comfy couch next to her older brother.

“Okay, love you all!” Percy hollered and hugged and kissed Corey, wiping away his tears. “I’ll be back soon,” their mum promised Corey, “Everything is going to be great.”

The golden hired son of Apollo nodded slowly and smiled teary eyed. “I love you too.”

Dionysus rolled his blue eyes and walked over to the mother and son who didn’t seem to be moving anytime soon. His black-purple curly hair seemed to bounce with every step. “All right, come on, break it up.” His voice was gruff; nearly a growl and suddenly Percy felt twelve again.

Poseidon’s son sighed and reluctantly left after one more kiss and goodbye to the children.

The moment their mum was out of site was also the moment Cyrus burst into tears. Aquarius was about to pass Sibyl the baby and comfort his younger brother, but was stopped short when Mr. D; the camp director, waved a diet coke in front of Corey’s face. “Here you go Carlos; this’ll stop your whining.”

Apollo’s son sniffled confused, “Who’s Carlos? That’s not me. And I don’t like diet coke.” Corey’s face scrunched up at the canned drink.

“Oh for the love of my father!” the diet Coke disappeared before the god replaced it with diet Pepsi, waving that in front of the young boys face instead.

“But I don’t like –” Dionysus/Bacchus glared darkly at Percy’s son and that was enough for Cyrus to grab and canned drink and promptly swallow three huge gulps.

Chiron walked to where the children were all gathered. “You’ve all watched the film?” he questioned.

“Our parents are super-hero’s!” Corey somehow gurgled through his drink.

Everyone ignored the young Jackson’s comment. “Well then, let’s get you all settled in. Now, I have also spoken to your mother about what would happen if you were to stay for summers or a short period of time. If you did, then you all would have the choice between your father’s cabin and your mother’s. But you don’t have to decide right now. So, let’s show you all around.”

***********************

After the tour, which took up an hour or so, the children were given their lesson sheets and sent on their way. Chiron had taken the youngest Jackson boys to their homerooms, while Aquarius had taken his sisters to theirs. Now all he had to do was find his own. Poseidon’s grandson was in such concentration that he didn’t looked where he was going until a body collided into his own.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” a girl’s voice gruffly shouted.

“I’m sorry,” Andy said, not looking up yet but instead helping the girl pick up her pile of books.

“You should be.” The girl huffed as they stood up.

“Look, I said I was sor –” Poseidon’s legacy blinked twice at the girl he accidently knocked over. She had dark brown hair that was curly like a princesses, piercing light grey eyes and a natural tan. Andy thought she looked like a California girl.

Those sharp grey eyes were looking right through him, piercing him. Her hard eyes were full of questions and she looked cute with her dark princess hair blowing through the wind. “What’s your name?” she demanded.

“Andy,” he helpfully replied.

“Is that short for something? What’s your last name?” the girl impatiently huffed, tapping her foot quickly on the ground. Zeus’ grandson was suddenly reminded of his mum when Percy found out the siblings did something they weren’t supposed to.

“It’s short for Aquarius,” Andy winced and blushed; he _hated_ using his full name. Honestly, what was his mum thinking? “And my last names Jackson.”

That seemed to grab the attention of the girl very quickly as recognition gleamed in her steal eyes. “Jackson?” the girl only hesitated for half a second, “Is your parent Perseus, sorry, Percy Jackson by any chance?”

Aquarius was astonished, how did she know that? “Yeah . . . how did you know?”

The girl stood straighter with a very proud look on her guarded face, “We’re learning about heroes. We’ve covered a lot about the ancient heroes, but don’t worry there’s a study group and I’m in charge of it so you’ll catch up in no time. We just started learning about the Seven, so you’re about on the same page as us.”

Andy’s head was hurting, why was this girl speaking so fast? Who were the Seven? Study Groups? This young girl was in charge? But she couldn’t be any older than he was.

The girl seemed to realise he wasn’t paying attention and slowed down her excitement. “My name’s Eunice La Rue. So Percy’s one of your parents, who’s the other?” the girl, Eunice, coughed.

“My mum’s Percy and my dad’s Apollo.” Andy waited for her to look confused or disgusted. After all, he knew his situation wasn’t normal; well, even less normal than he thought. Aquarius knew the _‘normal’_ way for having kids was when a male and a female got together. That’s why, when the Jackson’s were living in the mortal world, Percy insisted they call him dad in public and not mum; like they did at home.

“Huh, Apollo? Didn’t see that one coming, though I had heard your mum had a thing for blondes.” The girl helpfully stated, ignoring Andy’s tomato red face. “So you’re a half-blood _and_ a legacy.”

Apollo’s son nodded, having a better understanding of demigods, legacy’s, monsters and mortals after the orientation film and from Chiron explaining it once more. Though it still made his already AD-HD brain go even more haywire.

“Are you a half-blood and a legacy too?” childish curiosity; Andy didn’t care if he was late to class, he already missed the first lesson anyway which was learning Ancient Greek.

_Borrrring._

Eunice looked down at her feet uncertainly for a moment before raising her head proudly, like she was ready for a battle. “No, I’m just a legacy on both sides.” Eunice’s grey eyes looked at him blankly, her face portraying no emotion, but her stance was _too_ stiff, _too guarded_ ; as if _he_ was about to reject _her_.

Andy smiled at the thought and giggled a little, which seemed to give the dark haired girl the wrong idea. Eunice thought he was laughing at her, _mocking_ her. It wasn’t like that didn’t happen before.

“Wait! Eunice! Come back, I wasn’t laughing _at you_!” the eldest child of Percy ran to catch up with the girl, who was walking tall and proud but swift and fast.  

“I don’t care,” the La Rue replied, though the slight crack in her voice betrayed her firm statement.

“No, honest Eunice, I wasn’t.” Andy gently griped the blonde girls shoulder. “I just thought it was funny that you thought _I_ would reject _you_. I mean, no one would understand that I have the _same gender_ parents and wasn’t adopted. You also seem to know _so much_ , while I’m still trying to figure out what is what and who is who.” The raven haired boy looked down ashamed.

“Don’t be stupid,” Eunice replied after a moment. “No one here would think it weird or wrong that you have the same gender parents. Well, I guess the campers who have a parent out in the _mortal world_ might, but that’s understandable I suppose. After all, in the mortal world, you can only have babies if you’re a male and female.” The brunette princess girl turned to face him, “And don’t worry about not knowing everything, I can help you study and catch up if you like.” The offer was almost shy but it made Andy smile, maybe he found a friend?

“I would like that,” the demigod-legacy smile encouragingly, “And really? No one find’s it weird here?”

Eunice smiled gently; she looked really pretty when she smiled. “No, no one minds at all in the cities. I have the same gender parents also. They went to camp with your mum.”

“Really?” The legacy tilted his head to the side, like his mum did when confused. “Then why didn’t mum ever talk about them? Why didn’t he talk about anyone from here until a month ago?” the longer he talk, the more Andy’s sentence sounded more upset.

“I thought you watched the orientation film?” Eunice exasperatedly rolled her intimidating grey eyes.

Andy chuckled nervously, scratching his neck, “I may have watched a fly do summersaults in the air for a minute.”

The blonde legacy sighed, “Your mum probably didn’t tell you because than you would be closer to the truth; your scent would change and become stronger which would attract monsters. Everyone’s still surprised that your mum managed to keep all of you safe for this long.”

Suddenly, Aquarius felt ashamed at being mad at his mum, Eunice was right about everything. Percy had only ever protected his children. But then something Eunice said caught Andy’s attention.

“All of us? How did you know I wasn’t an only child?” Andy suspiciously asked; looking over as Eunice led him to their next class. Andy was glad they shared a few classes. “Are you stalking me or something?”

“ _Please_ , you all have been here for like, a week. Everyone was always talking about what happened to your mum after the Second Giant War, and then there was talk about a month ago, that _the_ Percy Jackson was moving back here with his children. So obviously there’s more of you, I just want to know something; are you all full-blooded siblings?” Eunice kept her eyes straight ahead.

“My mum’s not a whore,” Andy growled protectively, “Of course we are!”

“I didn’t mean for my question to sound accusing; it’s just very rare for a god to have multiple children with one person and there are cases of a mortal or hero bearing children to different gods. Also your mum could have taken in another god’s child, or taken in a half-sibling of yours.” Eunice and Andy were close to a grey building with lots of children siting outside, watching a grownup teach. That must be the class.

“It’s okay; I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Andy gazed at the other children when they got close enough to the grey building that had an owl carved over the doorway. ‘ _Athena/Minerva cabin_ ,’ Aquarius thought, ‘ _Cabin 6.’_

Eunice explained why they were late to their blonde haired teacher, who seemed to have the same piercing grey eyes as Eunice but just a shade darker. The teacher nodded and gestured to the board beside him with weird writing on it, _Latin_ , and then to the pile of spare books and pencils on a blanket which was laid upon the ground. Andy noticed how some kids were sitting on benches with tables and others sat on the ground, with or without a blanket.

Andy sat down next to a boy with dark red hair who tired (and failed) glancing discreetly at him every now and then after Eunice gave him a grey, blank _boring_ book and a grey _boring_ pencil to write down the blonde teachers _boring_ notes and words.

“Gee thanks,” he sarcastically said.

“Don’t mention it,” Eunice smirked with narrowed eyes before turning to join some kids on a bench and table.

“Wait,” he whispered so none would hear him, “You still haven’t told me who your parents are. . .” Andy realised.

“Clarisse and Annabeth La Rue,” she whispered back before leaving Andy next to the nosey red haired kid and lots of words to write and learn.

***********************

Percy nervously jutted out is legs and feet occasionally, fingers clasping and unclasping, running through already messy raven hair.

The conjoined sounds of the hustling city outside, the tapping fingers of the clock and the securities typing were driving Percy nuts. Plus, his AD-HD wasn’t helping him while he waited to be called in. The rational part of his brain (yes, he did have one) was saying everything would be fine; the Romans would accept him – his family – if he ever needed their help or decided to move here or something. But the demi-god part-protective parent part was thinking of all the horrible scenarios were they _wouldn’t_ accept him, he did kinda have a hand in blowing up some of the place . . .

The nice security who had given some water while he waited, smiled confidently at him before going back to work. The engraved writing on the wall behind her, _"Iustitia Fundamentum Regni",_ sent a small wave of melancholy over him; _"Justice is the foundation of a reign."_

Percy vaguely heard the blonde security talking on the phone before she turned her attention onto him. “Mr. Jackson, the senate are ready to see you know.”

Poseidon’s son nodded jerkily because even though her words were kind and encouraging, he felt the sensation of doom and dread fill him.

He shakily rose to the door and stood before it when he paused. _Look at you_ , he thought. _Acting weak; about to faint. What would Lupa think and say? What would Lupa_ do _?_  A slight shiver ran down his back, because he knew _exactly_ what would happen and it wasn’t anything pretty.

 _I’m a demigod._ He remembered; _I helped save the world a few times. I’m half Greek, I’m half Roman. I’m the son of Poseidon/Neptune and Sally Jackson._

Percy straightened and firmed his posture, making his face and eyes unreadable; like he was preparing for battle. _I’m Percy Jackson, and I am a hero!_

And then he opened the door of doom.

                                                             *************************

“Perseus Jackson,” the praetor’s voice brought Percy back to the matter at hand. While he had been waiting outside, the senate had discussed his question. The question being, that if he ever needed their help (and he honestly hoped he wouldn’t) or if Percy decided for whatever reason to move to New Rome, then they would acknowledge his family. It was a good deal, all for the tiny exception that if they _did_ acknowledge his family; then Percy would have to consider raising his children a _certain way_. (Basically, he’d have to allow his family to undergo some roman traditions; like the Wolf House, for example.) Percy almost shivered but luckily caught himself. He inwardly scolded himself, showing weakness was a **big no-no**. He was practically in a wolf den, and they could smell fear. But Percy was also a wolf, and he wasn’t going to let them forget that anytime soon. If they dared to flash their fangs, then he’d bare his.

_After all, what’s fiercer than a mother protecting her cubs?_

Percy looked up to the praetor that called him, casually slipping his hands into his pocket; a comfortable old defensive move. The touch of his trusty sword _Anaklusmos_ or better known as _Riptide_ sent an almost immediate warmth of calm over his body.

“We have discussed your question and why we should either except or dismiss your case.” Those black eyes of the praetors pierced him into place, subtly commanding respect and obedience from everyone. 

But Percy had never been one for following commands or _rules_.

So he looked up at her, his mirthful sea green-blue eyes staring directly into the female praetors dark ones. Not showing an ounce of fear, even if he was worried.

The praetor just looked down her nose at him in that tough act of hers, but Percy could tell – even if only by the slight twitch of her lips – that even she was amused by his antics. Neptune’s son couldn’t help but admire just how gorgeous the Latino had become. Percy shouldn’t be surprised really; Bellona’s daughter always was a beauty. Reyna still wore her glossy black hair in a single braid, and she looked ready for battle any second with her Imperial Gold armour. But the roman also looked regal, like a queen with her royal purple toga (which she wore over her armour) that was decorated with medals of gold (the most prominent being an eagle medal). Though now, Reyna’s purple cloak glittered, as if woven through with filaments of Imperial Gold itself. It was because the gold in the fabric was a gift from Athena; the wisdom goddess having enchanted the cloak with invulnerability by using a portion of her own Aegis. The generous gift was because Reyna had proved her immense bravery against the Giant Orion.

And she still had her SPQR branded on her forearm with a crossed sword and torch, the symbol of her mother Bellona. Only now, instead of four bar lines, there were now nineteen.

Percy’s own SPQR and trident tattoo on the underside of his right arm seemed to burn, as if condemning him of betrayal for not staying with either Camp. _For not staying and helping his family_. 

But the demigod couldn’t help it! He needed to get away after the war! And it wasn’t like he didn’t help at all after that; Percy had helped Apollo and the demigod Meg MacCoffee or something. In fact, that was part of how his relationship with the god started. Apollo had come straight to him after being punished and banished by his father Zeus, although it wasn’t like he had much of a choice; Percy probably being the only person the sun god could somewhat trust back then.

(Although he couldn’t see how Apollo would have still trusted him after all the failed sun-chariot driving lessons).

He was brought out of thought by Reyna’s voice; obviously Percy had missed most of the conversation.

“-and that proved his worth to Lupa, he then proved his worth to Camp Jupiter and was even elected Praetor for a short while.”

 _Basically a day_ , Percy thought, but he didn’t want to interrupt the demi-girl when she was in ruling decision mode.

“He stood by us and our hero’s Jason Grace, Frank Zhang and Nico di Angelo!”

That almost sent Poseidon’s son stumbling back. It felt like he had taken a heavy blow right through his gut.

Or right in his heart.

“He’s helped the God’s time and time again,”

 _Okay Rey_ , Percy narrowed his green-blue eyes, _now you’re just over doing it. Stop exaggerating me! Just tell me the verdict dam it!_

Almost as if she could hear his very thoughts, the black eyed demigoddess glanced over to him and smirked, as if she’d won something. “His Roman tattoo also signifies that he is a full member of the Roman Twelfth Legion Fulminata!”

There were murmurs of agreement all around. All the attention made Percy uncomfortable and he had to physically restrain himself from fidgeting.

“My colleague and I have already discussed our opinion and we have debated with you. I have also spoken with the Pontifex Maximus and I am glad to announce our final decision.” Reyna paused leaving Percy and half the senate in agonising suspense.  

“I, along with my colleague am praetors of the legion. Praetor’s yourselves have chosen to guide and lead you.  And we judge this to be in the best interest of Rome to accept Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Neptune, back into our fold.”

Cheers erupted and Percy himself almost couldn’t believe his ears. His smile was one of happy surprise. But Bellona’s daughter just stood straight and firm, unaffected by the joy and cheer blazing all around her. The only tell-tale sign that Reyna was actually happy with her announcement was the small tilt of her red lips, eyes a shade of softer back and a slight nod of her black head in his direction.

Percy smiled brilliantly at her and mouthed a _thank you_.

Reyna just narrowed her amused dark eyes at him, still standing in her imposing figure.

She looked every bit a warrior queen of ancient legends and tales. Or kinda like Daenerys Targaryen from that series Game of Thrones.

The dark haired male fondly shook his head, _somethings never change._

People came up to him and patted him on the back, muttering praise and congratulations. The eldest Jackson politely smiled and thanked them without opening his mouth too much. He wouldn’t want to make enemies of them now, would he?

When Percy looked up again, he found Reyna sitting in a high chair next to her co-praetor and his smile slightly dropped.

 _And sometimes they do,_ he thought, looking at the other female praetor. Where Reyna had grown more gorgeous and somewhat brighter, Hazel had grown more stunning but darker.

His small friend who had once been so shy and cute and pretty was now a good height, with her toned and fit body leaning – almost lounging – back on her throne confidently and sensationally. Her once shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair was now so long it reach her hips, golden eyes gleamed more bright than Imperial gold (or anything really), and while her skin had always been roasted coffee bean brown and looked as warm as cocoa; it now looked so smooth, dark and warm that the colour seemed to be like the dark melted chocolate than evaporated on your tongue. The type of chocolate you couldn’t get enough of and were left wanting for more. Pluto’s daughter smirked and rose gracefully from her throne beside Reyna, walking at her own pace towards the friend she hadn’t seen for years and people parted for her like the sea did for him. Percy caught the marked glyph and the letters SPQR, on Hazel’s arm, except that, like Reyna’s, the dark skinned girl had gained more stripes.  Instead of one stripe for one year of service, there were now sixteen.

None could deny how beautiful both Reyna and Hazel had become.

And the sea prince couldn’t deny the pang of heartache when he looked at Pluto’s daughter. For every time he looked at her he thought of Leo and Frank and how–

 _No_ , he thought, _don’t think about that._

“Welcome home Percy,” Pluto’s daughter greeted, hugging Neptune’s son. Her purple cape slightly blowing as if there was wind around them and her eagle medal shining brightly, as if polished to perfection.

“H-hey Hazel,” Percy quickly wrapped his arms around her as well. “How are you? You look . . . different.” he trailed off awkwardly.

Hazel’s laugh was a pleasant sound to her, as if her voice were light sweeping away all the darkness. (Kind of ironic really, considering her parentage.) “I am fine, we will catch up later.” Percy didn’t miss how it wasn’t a question or suggestion. “And yes I have changed, but I’m not the only one.” The stunning, intimidating girl rose a perfectly arched-eyebrow, “ _Five_ children Percy?” And although she looked like a cat or wolf about to strike earlier, Percy could see the genuine warmth and happiness in her beautiful golden eyes.

“What does everyone keep implying on about me?” the ocean demigod grumbled, “It better not be my wait because I know for a fact I’m still deadly with my sword.” Percy turned to look into his friends amused eyes, “And it’s _totally not_ my fault that I have so many kids! It’s Apollos! He can’t keep his hands to himself!”

Hazel let out a genuine laugh, “Whatever you say Percy, but for now, let Reyna and I introduce the senate member’s to you.” Without waiting for an answer, the African-American demigod slipped her arm in his and walked towards the closest person.

Percy just shook his head fondly. “Whatever you say Hazel, but I do need to pick up my children at some point.”

His friend only smiled and winked in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, I am as mad as you that I have hardly updated/written anything. But last year was a bloody crap one and I really need to get a move on with my studying this year. I love writing and I love it when you guys like my stories, I really do and I'm very very sorry it's taking so long. My laptop has also been having a crap last year, (my poor baby) but I think it's all better now. Because honestly, this should have been out in December but my laptop completely crashed (not for the first time) literally at Christmas. So I had to wait weeks before it could even be looked at. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all your awesome/lovely comment's on the previous one. It honestly mean a lot to me that you took the time to comment. Also you may have noticed I changed Percy's children's names a bit. I gave them middle names, very very last minute idea but there are meanings behind them. I think you can already guess some. ;) 
> 
> Now onto the badish news; I am going to try updating at least a new chapter on some of my other stories (because lest face it, I've been really unfair to them.) Plus, I know how horrible it is to wait ages/years for a story to be updated. So I tried to make this as long as possible (it's longer than Chapter 1 at least) so you wonderful readers will be okay with me updating some of my other stories. Again, sorry it took so long. 
> 
> I honestly hope you guys have a good new year! I know I'm starting it off well; I've been to Carnival in Germany. The German's sure know how to party/celebrate/have a good time. Wish all the fun stuff was also in England but . . . *shrugs shoulders* what are ya going to do? 
> 
> Love you guys, sorry for the long note. Have a good day/night! *Gives free hugs and blue cookies*

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter 1 done, I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and I need some help on a paring name. So Artemis/Thalia? What is their name? I came up with - Arlia, Artia, Thalemis, or Thalmis. What do you guys think? Also for the title should it be 'Powerful Generations' or keep it as 'Powerful Legacies?'Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and have a nice day/night! :)


End file.
